


Yes, Your Majesty

by historiareiss



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 16:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: [[MAJOR CHAPTER 107 SPOILERS]]Eren visits Historia on the farm where she's staying with her husband. He has come up with a plan to save her from her dreadful fate, but will she just accept it?





	Yes, Your Majesty

" _Historia_..."

He knew he should address her as befits the true ruler of the Walls, but she would always be only Historia to him.  
Not Christa, that pretense of a girl that only looked like Historia, nor Your Majesty, an empty title passed down to her by Rod Reiss.  
But _Historia_ ; a honest girl who's no longer ashamed of her true self.

It's not like either of them care about formalities at a time such as this.

"Eren. What a surprise. I was not expecting any visit."

She did not sound half so surprised, though, nor excited. What did they do to her? She lost her former fire, the flame that would keep her greedily attached to life appeared to have been quenched.

"I would have come sooner, had I been able..." Jaeger omitted to mention that he had been kept in fetters in an underground cell by his betters.

"I know." She cuts short, probably grateful to be spared all the details of how the military elected on using their figurehead queen as a broodmare for the next thirteen years, and of how only Eren, her only friend in their midst, opposed to it.  
In the end, though, even he had to admit there was no other way, and consent to it.

"Please, take a sit." The Reiss girl beckons to him to sit down next to her, under the farm's porch where she spent most of her days, now that she was with child.  
  
_A lonesome, forgotten, used queen_.  
  
He did as he was bid, albeit a little awkwardly. A long silence came next. Eren could feel all his words trapped in his throath, choking him to death.  
  
"I am... sorry they did this to you. Everything is my fault... everything. I set the whole world against Paradis and to make up for my mistakes, you had to be sacrificed."

The Queen smiled feebly, as she caressed her big, round belly.  
  
"Do you remember when I said titans should devour the entirety of humanity, back in my family's chapel? It was my foolish last wish.  
I got carried away back then, as I decided to live for myself, and I wanted it to be over with, the whole thing."

"I should have just done as you said, back then, and let your father destroy the world. Eldia is not worth restoring... not if this is the price we have to pay."  
His voice cracked mid-sentence, as he bit his lower lip not to sob out loud.

"But we fought against my father to the bitter end all the same. Why do you think we did that, Eren?"

The puzzled, teary look on the young man's face suggested that she had to enlighten him on the answer to that question.

"It's because there is still good in the world, and that's precisely what makes it worth saving each time.  
  
I have seen it on my family's farm, in the hopeful eyes of all the orphans we rescued from the streets.  
  
I have seen it in you, Mikasa and Armin, who fight to avenge your lost loved ones.  
  
I have seen it in Ymir, who in the end could not live for herself as she told me to and did what was right."  
  
At this point, she averted her eyes and looked away from her interlocutor, as she felt she could not bear talking about Ymir without tearing up any longer.

Eren wanted nothing more than to hold her and tell her that he was her ally before anything else. But he hushed, not daring to touch her.  
When she found the strength to go on by herself, she smiled frantically and resumed her speech.  
  
"The price for humanity's safety will never be too high, and we all must do our part, each and every one of us.  
Inheriting the Beast Titan and mothering the next line of Reisses is a small price compared to what you have to face every day.  
If we give up now, all the losses we have suffered so far will be in vain. It wouldn't be fair to those we have left behind if we gave up now and decided to just let our enemies win."

"I know... I know everyone has sacrificed something or someone precious to them in this war. I just hoped you would never have to be among those."

Historia's empty eyes flickered with something that was more than just plain awareness.

Could it  be... _pride_?  
  
"I am the Queen of the Walls, Eren, although you still refuse to address me as such. I am a Reiss and I can take whatever predicament comes my way, if it is for the sake of my people."

"But you are being used as a breeding means for future inheritors with royal blood! It can't be right!" Eren flared up, shifting in his seat, and nearly standing back to his feet.

"And I am glad of it, as it means I can finally be helpful to the cause. Do not let my sacrifice, nor anyone else's, be in vain. Protect Eldia at all costs during the time we have left, do not let your determination waver. I will stay strong and provide Eldia with more Reiss inheritors who will have my Beast Titan in due time."

"Is this... is this truly what you want?" He asked, looking over his shoulder at the man who was waiting for them inside; Historia's husband.

"Yes." She lied behind a vague smile, knowing better than to upset Eren's conscience by telling him the truth. He felt still deeply responsible for her current situation, and he had come all that way just to have his troubled conscience soothed by Historia's forgiveness.  
  
"He is kind to me and looks after me. Besides, I have always wanted to be a mother myself, and see if I can do better than my own."

"I... I could always take you away if you are unhappy here. You have a choice. We could run away together to a place beyond the Walls where they do not know  
that we are the devils of Eldia, and live out the remainder of our lives as renegades, just for ourselves. You would stay true to the promise you made to Ymir." He prompted her with his wishful thinking.

How could he come up with such a foolish idea, just after everything they'd lost? But more than anything, how could he use Ymir's memory against her?

"Would you leave Mikasa and Armin and all your comrades behind for me? Now, _that_ would be a price too high to pay, if you ask me." If he intended to talk her into making a rash decision by bringing up the unfulfilled promise between her and Ymir, then she would do the same. "Ymir could not keep her promise of living on selfishly, so neither will I. When the time comes for me to return the Beast Titan to one of my children, I will die doing the right thing, just as she did. And I am sorry you came all this way just to offer me this unreasonable bargain."

"Historia-"

"You shouldn't waste your time with me any longer, Eren. You are disappointing me already as is.  
Once I thought you were a soldier worth a thousand men. Your determination was your deadliest weapon and no man nor titan could stand a chance against you. But today you remind me of my old self, so devoid of purpose and drive. Now I know my duty, so I will remind you of yours."

She spoke solemnly, as her blue eyes never left his face.

"Go back to Mitras, be the Survey Cops' light and hope, and carry on with the Hizuru plan to secure the Island's safety.  
When the moment for the counter-attack presents itself, I and the Beast Titan will come out of hiding and we'll be ready."

"It doesn't have to be like this..." He muttered, aghast and at loss. "Why?"

"Because that's an order from your queen. Now go."

Eren Jaeger rose to his feet and looked down on her a while, hoping to glimpse a hint that would prompt him to stay and take her away.  
But Historia was unmovable and icy, her thoughts unfathomable.

"Very well. If this is what you want, we will carry on with the plan, _Your Majesty_." He finished coldly, before turning on his heels and heading for the stables, where his horse would escort him back to Wall Sheena.


End file.
